


Sorpresa

by Talvi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, Established Relationship, Kittens, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos chicos que conviven juntos. Uno de ellos llega un día y trae una compañía inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

Hay momentos, instantes, ni siquiera segundos, en los que todo desaparece. Todo se desvanece y ni siquiera los sonidos tienen forma de sonidos. 

-Creo que ya pasó la hora de la siesta…-

Hay momentos, instantes, ni siquiera segundos , en los que parece que todo desaparece. Todo se desvanece y ni siquiera los sonidos tienen forma de sonidos. O al menos es lo que uno desearía.

-En serio, después no te vas a dormir a la noche-

Y entonces esos momentos se van, ese instante en el que uno está en el umbral del sueño ya no existe y los sonidos son sonidos de nuevo.

-Aunque si pasas la noche despierto, yo también podría beneficiarme…-

Bueno, hay sonidos que siempre son más que sonidos, porque esa voz siempre formaba parte de mis sueños, y por ridículo que fuera, en ese mismo momento, mientras hundía la cara en las sábanas de Dragon Ball Z, hasta podía visualizar su sonrisa mientras me hablaba.

-¿Vas a cocinar la cena?-

-Mmmno. ¿Qnoranes?-

-19:30 ¿Dormiste algo?-

-Mmmno.-

-¿Querés que te deje solo?-

-No.-

Pude ver su sonrisa de nuevo. Se llamaba Valentín y los casi doce meses que llevábamos conviviendo habían logrado eso en mí. Ahora mismo, acostado boca abajo en la cama y sin siquiera abrir los ojos podía saber que estaba sonriendo, sabía que acababa de volver del centro, donde se había reunido con su antiguo compañero de secundaria, el único con el que seguía en contacto.

-¿Cómmmo está tu ammigommm…… Marcos?-

-En el clóset todavía y saliendo con un oso.-

No pude evitar una carcajada contra la almohada que casi me hace ahogar con mi propia saliva. 

-¿Tengo que cocinar yo?-

-Mmmno. Podemos pedir una pizza.-

-Genial. Por cierto, traje algo para la casa.-

-¿Para la casa? ¿Ollas? ¿Jabón en polvo? ¿Lubricante?- dije sonriendo

-Ja. No, nada de eso.-

-¿Entonces?- pregunté ya un poco más interesado, todavía sin ganas de levantarme, aunque sabía que el sueño no volvería.

Sentí que se acercaba a la cama y lenta y suavemente puso algo sobre mi espalda. Algo liviano, con un peso suave. Estaba a punto de darme vuelta para ver qué era cuando sentí que ese algo se movía. Por un segundo se me paró el corazón y hasta sentí miedo. Dios sabe que lo amo mucho, pero la espontaneidad sin sentido siempre fue su casi imperceptible defecto.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que tengo en la espalda?-

-Un gato.-

-Tengo un gato en la espalda.-

-Sip.-

Inspiré profundo mientras sentía el animalito recostarse en uno de mis omóplatos.

-¿Por qué tengo un gato en la espalda?-

-Porque ahora va a vivir con nosotros.-

Se recostó en la cama, boca arriba a mi lado. El gato parecía haberse quedado dormido.

-No vamos a tener un gato.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no.-

-Ah. Listo. Eso es todo.-

-Eso es todo.-

-….El gato se queda.-

Cerré los ojos un instante y sentí el animal moviéndose hasta bajar de mi espalda y hacerse un ovillo en el hueco entre los dos. Giré en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba. 

-No… no podemos tener un gato.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No tenemos tiempo.-

-Es un gato, no necesita tanto cuidado. Hay que darle de comer, cuidar que no se escape…-

Suspiré. Miré al gato y traté de sonreír.

-Lo que me molesta no es el gato per se.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Ni siquiera me preguntaste. No me mandaste un mensaje para avisarme. Decidiste directamente agarrar un gato y tirarlo en mi espalda.-

-¿Entonces te molesto yo?-

-No digas eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Siempre tienes que leer cosas que yo nunca digo? 

Silencio. 

-Se supone que esta es una de esas decisiones que debemos tomar juntos- continué –Al menos eso es lo que me parece. El alquiler lo pagamos entre los dos, la comida la pagamos entre los dos. Si aparece una situación nueva no quiero que sea el resultado de un capricho, sino una cuestión consensuada. Es una mascota, tenemos que evaluar qué cosas podrían pasar que nos afecten a nosotros y, por ende, a este nuevo habitante, no creo que sea simplemente una cuestión de gustos. Es sólo que… no estoy contento con que hayas tomado una decisión así tú solo.-

Silencio.

-¿Pasó algo más? ¿Nos cambiaste de empresa de internet? ¿Decidiste que dejemos de comer harinas? ¿Vas a pintar la casa de otro color?-

Silencio.

-Ahora no me vas a hablar. Porque sí.-

Lo miré. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de todo lo que había dicho cuando ví que estaba llorando muy silenciosamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-

Respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia el techo.

-Francisco…-

-Francisco.-

-Mi hermano…-

-Tu hermano.-

Silencio. Pasaron dos segundos y luego tragó saliva mientras parecía encontrar las palabras que tenía que decir.

-Tiene leucemia.-

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Quise volver atrás y no haber dicho ninguna de las estupideces que siempre decía sólo por un gato. Ahora yo era un ridículo, yo era el impulsivo que no podía quedarse callado. El animalito dormía entre nosotros. Recordé a mi familia política, a mi suegra, que tenía una negocio gastronómico, para quien yo había trabajo un tiempo (de hecho, ella había arreglado mi primera cita con Valentín) y que se había quedado sola con sus dos hijos hacía un par de años; y recordé a Francisco, ahora de 15 años, quien se encargaba del gato siamés de la familia desde que Val y yo nos mudamos juntos. Recordé que quería ser veterinario y que no podía esperar a cumplir 18 años para tomar una cerveza con nosotros. Recordé que me había pedido ser el padrino en nuestro casamiento. No quise recordar más cuando sentí un nudo en la garganta. Miré hacia un lado y ví una pequeña bola de pelos amarillos y blancos bostezar y acurrucarse en la almohada.

-Después de almorzar con Marcos, mamá me llamó.- dijo una voz casi inaudible desde el otro lado de la cama –Y fui al hospital y ahí estaba Fran, y luego salí y empecé a caminar y pensaba… y lo encontré en la vereda en una caja… y yo seguía pensando… Y te juro que no entiendo…- la voz se le cortó un segundo –no entiendo… no entiendo porqué estaba ahí solo en esa caja, no entiendo porqué alguien lo había dejado ahí… sin su mamá… sin sus hermanos…-

Tomé su mano y traté de no pensar en todo lo que uno piensa cuando esas cosas pasan. Tragué saliva y me aclaré la voz. Miré a Valentín y suavemente le acaricié los nudillos con mi pulgar.

-Podemos ir a la pizzería que está en la otra cuadra. Mientras esperamos, cruzamos a la despensa del frente y preguntamos si tienen comida para gatos…-


End file.
